The Delinquent Host!
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: Shouta Izukai is the new host at Ouran. A delinquent, foul-mouthed, and a loner, he's the farthest from a host as you can get. But just when he finally starts acting like a host, his father comes back and isolates him from the others. Can the host club help set right this torn family, or are they forever cursed? And what does Tamaki have to do with all this? My summaries suck.


_When you fall in love, everything seems to change. Your heart races, your chest feels light, and you fly high above the clouds. But when things fall apart, when you get too close to God's realm, to happiness… your wings disappear and you crash to the ground._

* * *

"Morning Shouta!"

"Oh, morning Hiroki."

The boy laughed, his blonde hair dusting his face. "Not looking forward to the test huh? But you're smart, so I'm sure it'll work out." His friend nodded, eyes a stunning emerald green. "Hey! Shouta There's your sister! OI! Aiyu!" The blonde waved, catching the attention of a girl similar to his friend, with the same dark chocolate hair and her eyes a stunning sapphire blue.

"Hey! Hiroki! Shouta!" The girl waved back, grinning. "Shouta, we have that test in Math, so don't cut that class, okay?" The sister lectured, while her brother rolled his eyes.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say, Aiyu."

"Oh, and I'll be in music room 3 after school." The first bell rang, signaling first period was about to begin. "I'm gonna be late! See ya!" The girl waved and ran off.

"Geez! You have a cute sister Shouta. Your family's blessed with good looks." The boy laughed, and ran to class.

* * *

"Brown hair, captivating green eyes… Skipping class and sleeping on the roof… That's the guy alright. The one who messed with Aniki the other day. That damned Shouta Izukai." Said one of the two men on the roof. Both of their faces were hidden beneath sunglasses, hats, and their hands covered with gloves, the only skin showing was their face (except for the eyes). The two stepped forward, the door to the school roof shut closed.

Shouta, who was lying comfortably on the ground, opened his eyes to see who it was. "Who are you old geezers? You're not teachers." He questioned, not moving from his position.

"Shouta Izukai! We've come to get revenge for what you did to Aniki!" One of the two masked men shouted.

"Aniki? You mean that wimp who got all angry and ran in front of a car? It was his fault that happened. I can't make him move." Shouta replied deliberately, making it obvious that he was bored. The men grinded their teeth together in frustration.

"Why you…!" One shouted, charging forward.

"Ups-a-daisy." Shouta muttered as he put one hand on the man's stomach and threw the guy over him, not moving from his position. The man landed on his back as the other rushed forward, this time his hands out and ready. Again, Shouta did the same thing, but first swiftly slapping the man's hands away. Now, next to the now sleeping boy, were two unconscious men lying on their backs one-on-top-of-the-other.

* * *

Class had ended, and Shouta, whose math class was last period, decided to go and get his sister from music room 3. Sighing in front of the door, he opened it, revealing something he didn't quite expect. The Host Club of Ouran was in full swing, with the Hosts entertaining the ladies. '_I do remember hearing about a Host Club… so this is where it was…' _He thought, looking around. His sister was at a far table, laughing at something. Next to her were two twins with a hair color he just couldn't quite place.

Walking over, he called to his sister. "Oi! Aiyu!" Aiyu looked up to find her brother standing next to her.

"Shouta! What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"I came to get you obviously. By the way, there was a love letter on your desk." He replied impassively, waving a pink envelope in front of Aiyu's face.

"Hey!" The girl's face turned red as she snatched the envelope and tucked it in her pocket.

"So," Shouta said, looking pointedly at the twins. "Who are these two?" The mentioned grinned and linked one arm over the other in their trademark pose.

"Who do you think we are?" They asked mischievously. Shouta thought for a moment before answering.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You're freshman in the same class as that scholarship student." Shouta grinned inwardly at the look of surprise on the twins' faces. Looking around, he then pointed out the other hosts.

"The blonde's Tamaki Suou, the idiot and founder of the Host Club. He has a foreign background. Four-eyes over there is Kyoya Ootori, the club's vice. He's the third son of the Ootori Group. He's close friends with Suou, and he hates to be woken up. The Senior brat is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, nicknamed 'Honey'. He's an extremely strong martial arts fighter and has a love for sweets and his stuffed rabbit 'Usa-chan'. He has a younger brother named Yasuchika Haninozuka, or just 'Chika'. The silent one is Takashi Morinozuka, or 'Mori'. He's very unemotional and is dedicated to protecting the brat. Finally, there's the scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka. He's a commoner and owes the club 8,000,000 yen. He's also very blunt and looks kinda like a girl." Everyone in the club stared at Shouta dumbfounded.

"…Where do you get your information…?" Mumbled one of the girls nearby. Shouta ignored her and introduced himself.

"And I'm Shouta Izukai, Aiyu's twin brother. We're from an ancient family with a history dating back to the Edo Period. However, our mom and her family are foreigners. By the way, we both have the highest grades in class, but I'm a delinquent."

* * *

The Host Club was going to open soon when the twins opened the door dragging in the protestant Shouta Izukai. Literally dragging. "Hey! Boss! Come check this out!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused excitedly.

"What is it?" The rest of the club walked over curiously. While Hikaru held Shouta down, Kaoru showed Tamaki a picture that sent the man in a nosebleed.

"Wh-where did you get this?!" The blonde exclaimed, hand clamped over his nose, making his voice sound weird.

"Right? We found him trying to convince some guy for money, and when he made that face, the guy fainted. So we snatched a picture of it." The elder twin exclaimed. Then, a familiar laugh and the sound of gears turning filled the room.

The voice of the 'manager' rang in the air. "Yes! The newest addition is fit for a new category! The one that has been recently popular with many young girls. The handsome one with a sour attitude to hide a kind personality…" The swirling stage Renge stood on stopped, and Renge made a dramatic pose, pointing to Shouta. "Yes! He's with no doubt the Delinquent type!"

"Delinquent…?" Muttered Shouta, who had stopped struggling after hearing Renge's entrance.

"Is that even a category?"

Renge nodded vigorously. "Oh but yes! Recently in manga and anime there has been an increase in handsome boys who always skip class and have a bad attitude towards others. They're 'bad boys', which have been more and more popular recently. It's closely related to the Naughty type, but look closely!" She pointed at Shouta again, whom everyone stared at. "Behind that bad attitude is a caring boy who is likely trying to protect something, or one who's had a bad past and doesn't know how to act around others." Renge explained proudly.

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "He did say he was a delinquent. And he could be trying to protect his sister. And that picture…"

"Yes!" Renge exclaimed.

* * *

And so, due to circumstances, Shouta sat (looking extremely uncomfortable) with three girls. They stared at him, and he looked away. "So, why did you become a host Shouta-kun?" Asked the girl on the right. (girl 1)

"The others were asking me too, and my sister agreed so…" He lied, not changing his position.

"Um… so you have a sister?" The one in the middle said. (girl 2)

Shouta nodded. "Her name's Aiyu. She's… very different from me I guess… More comfortable around others, able to compliment them, and she makes a lot of friends…" He replied, relaxing a bit. He managed to look the girls in the face.

(Girl 3) "You have very pretty eyes, Shouta-kun." She observed.

Shouta nodded again. "My Great-Grandfather was from Europe, so my sister and I kinda inherited it. Hers are blue though." Coming from nowhere, hot tea spilled on Shouta, with Honey apologizing. Shouta glared at the older boy, who shrank back behind Mori, eyes watering and still apologizing. The girls shrank back slightly as well.

Watching him from afar was Renge and Kyoya. "Are you sure he's a 'Delinquent Type'?" Kyoya asked slowly, emphasizing 'Delinquent Type' with slight disapproval.

Renge nodded, quite sure of herself. "Definitely. Just watch."

* * *

The next day, Shouta had just finished with, as he called it, 'flirting with women' and was just lounging about when a commotion came up. A guy had randomly waltzed in and started harassing one of the girls. "C'mon babe, let's go out, just you and me."

"No!"

"We're not over, you know! I haven't approved it!" The guy yelled at her, grabbing her by the arm.

"NO! Let go!" She shrieked, trying without success to shake him off.

Shouta calmly walked over and grabbed the guy's wrist. He jerked the offender's hand off the girl, and tightened his grip. Then, giving the man a glare that sent shivers down his spine, he growled: "Leave her alone. She doesn't want anything to do with you, so get lost. And don't show your face here again." The guy took a step back in surprise, and then ran off. After that, everyone started clapping in awe, much to Shouta's surprise.

"You're so strong!" The girl he had just saved stared at him with intense admiration.

"Um… thanks, I guess…" He replied, before walking into the back room covered in sweat.

Afterwards, they all sat in the clubroom, cleaning up and just hanging out. "Shouta, are you okay? You look sick." Asked Haruhi. "You want something?" He asked, but Shouta just waved him off.

"No, I'm okay. I just don't do very well with crowds." He replied. A cheery laugh came from the doorway. Shouta turned to find his sister and Hiroki standing there grinning.

"It's true. He hates being the center of attention, yet it happens all the time." He said, his grin getting wider.

"Hiroki! Aiyu! What're you doing here?" Shouta asked, getting up and walking over.

"Someone wanted to see you." Hiroki replied, stepping aside, his brown eyes twinkling. An older, blue-eyed version of Shouta stepped into the room, holding the hand of a younger version of Aiyu.

"Takashi! Ai!" Shouta grinned as he picked up the little girl in a piggy-back ride. "You're getting way too big for me to carry you around. You're already 10 aren't you?" Shouta joked, and Ai giggled.

"How come you're only courteous to the ladies? Don't I get a 'nice to see you too, Onii-chan'?" Takashi asked, giving Shouta a fake pout.

"Onii-chan? Since when was I entitled to call you 'Onii-chan'?" Shouta joked right back, and the 4 siblings broke up laughing.

"So? I heard you joined a host club." Takashi spoke up, once he stopped laughing.

"More like they forced me into it…" Shouta grumbled, and Takashi laughed.

"It's good for you to be involved with other people. Don't worry about it." Shouta's older brother said as he walked over to the rest of the host club. He held out a hand to Tamaki, who shook it.

"I'm Takashi Izukai, Shouta's older brother as well as his guardian. I have to thank you for getting him involved, no matter the reason." He grinned, when Honey spoke up.

"Hey, you have the same name as Takashi!" Honey interrupted, pointing at the other, silent, Takashi.

Takashi Izukai just shrugged. "Anyways, I just came to drop off Ai. I've got to get going." He said, walking off.

"Are you going to go look for that bastard again?" Shouta asked, frowning. "We've already got Ai back, and she's regained her memories. I don't see the need to look for _him_."

Takashi just shook his head. "Anyways, see you soon!"


End file.
